Apartment Life
by omegafire17
Summary: A young happy couple living in an apartment, but under an agreement not to go too far, in case they don't work out. But what happens when Kairi starts showing signs that she might be ready to go further? Find out inside. Rated T, SoraXKairi.
1. Day At The Mall

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way.

**Rating:** T, with some mature themes in places.

**Many guys don't exactly like shopping with their girlfriends/wives. Sora doesn't mind though, being himself. So when he joins Kairi, how will he react when things don't go as he expected?**

* * *

Sora hummed faintly to himself, his fingers lightly playing with the empty shopping cart beside him. He stood by the changing rooms while Kairi searched for clothes to wear, wanting to try them on before she bought them (and he was always part of that process). He didn't mind; some of the clothes she picked were REALLY pretty on her, and that was a plus for him.

A hand going through his spiky hair brought him out of his daze. "Daydreaming, are we?" Kairi said in her soft voice, smiling softly at him. She wore her usual pink strapless dress with the white shirt, her other hand behind her back. Judging by the small rustling, she had a bag behind her hand, full of the clothes she wanted to try on.

He chuckled, taking her hand in his own. "Well, you know me" he answered, with a goofy grin. "I'm just a lazy bum"

She giggled, stepping closer. "I know" she whispered sweetly, kissing the corner of his lips. She loved to tease him like that.

He should back up a bit. He and Kairi had been going out for a long while, though they'd never gone past kissing and hand holding, by mutual agreement. Well, unless you counted them living in the same room in an apartment. They'd only started a month ago on that, and they were professional about it, each paying half the rent.

"Always the corner, never the lips" he teased her, lightly tapping her on the nose, to her giggle. Then he tilted his head, "So, what are you gonna try on this time?"

Her cheeks turned red, and she fidgeted a bit, glancing down. She didn't answer him, though her mouth twitched a little.

He became concerned; he'd never seen her act like this before. "Kairi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said, a little quickly, her cheeks still red. "It's just... I'm nervous" she continued, her fingers lightly moving over the door handle to one of the women's small changing rooms.

"Why?" he asked, a little confused, but still concerned. "It can't be that bad"

Her hand grasped the door handle, then she paused for a few seconds. Next thing he knew, many things happened in a few seconds:

1. She'd opened the door wide.

2. She'd gotten behind him, and pushed him inside the changing room.

3. She'd quickly entered behind him, closed the door, then locked it.

"Kairi!" he whispered, knowing this was a very risky situation. "Why do you want me in here! If someone finds out, it won't look good, no matter what!"

He was stopped from going further by a finger on his lips, Kairi close to him, her face nervous but determined. "Please" she whispered softly. "I'm trying on stuff, and I want your opinion"

Her finger calmed him down a bit, but he was still nervous. "Why?" he whispered quietly, glancing at the closed door. "Why couldn't you just try it on and show me outside?"

She blushed a little more, but she kept her smile. "Because what I'm about to try on would only draw attention out there" she whispered softly, then she stepped away. "Now, turn around and face the corner, and no peeking"

"Okay" he said after a few moments, slowly turning away from Kairi (and the mirror in the changing room). Just as he was about to wonder what she was gonna try on this time, and what required this kind of privacy, he heard an audible zipping sound effect... making him blink. He thought he knew what it came from, but he couldn't be sure when he was limited to one direction.

Next thing he knew, something landed directly on his head, cutting off his vision.

"Hey!" he cried out, quickly staggering a little as he tried to pull the unknown thing off his head. He finally succeeded, shaking his head, "What just happened...?" he started to say to Kairi, only to trail off.

Sometime during his reflexive response, he'd done a complete 180, meaning he was now facing Kairi/the mirror instead of the wall like he was supposed to be. The thing he was holding was Kairi's now-unzipped pink dress, plus the black hoodie. And Kairi? She was standing there shock-still, her hands at the very bottom of her white shirt.

"AAH!" they both cried out, Kairi instantly trying to cover herself, and Sora turning back to the wall even more quickly. This wasn't before the image of Kairi was burned into his mind though: the wide eyes, the shocked expression, the hands on her white shirt, that little bit of skin beneath the white shirt... and the white that wasn't her shirt, along with what he thought was a red ribbon on the side.

Much later, he'd think she looked very cute when she was surprised/shocked.

"Sora!" he heard her cry out, sounding both shy and reproachful. He couldn't argue against the latter point. "I told you not to look!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly, trying to explain. "It's just when I felt your dress land on me, I didn't know what happened. I reacted by reflex, but I didn't know I had turned around until too late"

A few seconds passed by, and he worried a lot in that time, but then a soft touch on his shoulder made him blink. "I understand, Sora" he heard, her voice still a little shy but soft. "I can't blame you for reacting, but I just meant to tease you a little"

"Well, you succeeded" he said with a light chuckle, then his heart raced. He couldn't tell how he knew this, but his body told him Kairi was _very_ close to him. This was later confirmed when he felt her breathing in his ear, and her shoulders bump against his.

Btw, he had to remember to tell Kairi to breathe in his ear more often. It was absolutely thrilling.

"Just this time" she whispered sweetly, tilting his head toward her carefully, so that he looked at her face. "Don't look until I tell you, no matter what happens"

He smiled sweetly, nodding. "Okay" he whispered softly, stealing a kiss from her. This pleased her a lot, as he could tell by her giggle, even as she tilted his head back to away and pulled back.

The seconds passed slowly for both of them, for different reasons. For Sora, the rustling of clothing was making it REALLY hard to focus (on what, he didn't know, but anything other than the rustling; it was very tempting). He slowly looked at his girlfriend's pink dress he was holding for a few moments.

_"I wonder if it has her scent on it?"_

His cheeks turned red that he'd even thought about something like that. He couldn't just smell his girlfriend's clothes just because he wanted to smell her scent! Even more so because Kairi was right there behind him, in front of a mirror, so she'd see him for sure! But her scent... a beach-type scent he couldn't quite place... it was very pleasant, and he loved it.

* * *

_A few seconds earlier._

Kairi tried to get the blush off her face as she slowly stripped in front of the mirror, and failed. She still couldn't get Sora's face when he'd seen her out of her head: the stunned look, the wide eyes, the many emotions in his lovely eyes...

She blushed harder. She didn't know what he was thinking right now, but on some level... he had _liked_ what he had seen. He still saw her the same, and there was love in those eyes... but that liking only made her more shy.

_"I must still try, for him"_ she thought shyly, nervous. _"If he loves what I'm gonna do soon... we could go to the next step in our relationship"_

A few seconds passed, Kairi slowly pulling on the new clothes. Then she heard a very small peculiar noise... and she soon blushed red when she found out what: Sora was sniffing at her pink strapless dress, his face in bliss as he took in her scent.

She knew he loved her scent... but that was very embarrassing!

* * *

_"Mmh... Kairi's scent..."_ he thought, completely lost in it.

His eyes snapped open, and he immediately forced himself away, even as he still held her dress with a red face. He couldn't believe he'd just done that! What would Kairi think if she'd noticed?

As he worried about this, her soft-but-shy voice brought him out of this. "Sora?"

"Y-yes?" he breathed, trying to brace himself, though for what he didn't know.

"Turn... turn around" she said, and despite the fact he couldn't see her face, he could just tell she was blushing red. So he braced himself, got his legs to actually turn, and looked at Kairi again. He'd been completely right about her face being red.

Kairi stood facing him, shyness everywhere on her, from her red blush to her small nervous movements. She stood with her back to the mirror, essentially naked except for the essentials. But they were different from his quick glance earlier: black and lacy, threaded differently across the various inches... and quite sexily at that. Her bra caressed her chest very well, even enhancing her cleavage a little (and he did mean little; she was usually modest even in swimwear, whether one-piece or two). Her panties curled around her form, hugging her curves like a second skin.

That, combined with her beauty and her shy look/blush... he was quite stunned.

"So" she whispered, nervously but determined. "What do you think?"

His first attempts at speech failed miserably, making Kairi giggle a bit. When he got some words out, they turned out to be "Turn around", which he kicked himself mentally afterward.

She blushed a bit more, but she obeyed, slowly rotating on the spot. As he'd thought, they suited her figure perfectly, and the smooth skin on her back and legs seemed too pure to be real. He blushed, realizing he was starting to become dazed.

She eventually turned to face him again, her fingers nervously playing with her bra straps. "So you like it?" she whispered softly, her face still a little red.

"It's... you're... stunning" he stuttered faintly, but he had to admit he was right... he was just faintly impressed he had enough control to actually say stunning instead of making himself look like an idiot. "Just..."

She blinked slowly, tilting her head as she looked at him. "Just what?" she said.

"Well, uh..." he said, trying to calm down himself, though the glance down at her didn't help. "I'm just not sure if... black is really your color"

She breathed out, smiling as she relaxed. "Actually, neither did I" she whispered sweetly. "I just wanted your opinion... and I can always get this in another color, one that we both like"

He smiled, nodding as he stepped closer. "Well, I can't argue with that" he whispered softly, kissing her forehead, to her happy giggle. He tried for the lips, but she stopped him with a finger, and a playful smile. "Not till I get dressed again"

He pouted a little, but he obeyed, slowly turning around to face the wall again as she got dressed in her normal clothes.

* * *

After getting dressed, Kairi slowly unlocked the door and lightly pushed it open. She glanced left and right, making sure no one was looking, then she quickly motioned for Sora to get out. In the space of five seconds, he was away, leaning on a stand thing and easily looking like he'd been there the entire time.

She smiled softly, looking at him. "Now, to see what other colors this comes in" she said, holding up her black essentials.

He nodded, smiling as he stood up straight. "Agreed" he said simply.

So he followed her to that area, and virtually no one gave him wierd looks, because he was with her. They probably assumed he was unwillingly there, and was just dying to get out... well, how wrong they were. She found the area she'd searched earlier, putting the black one back, looking at the other colors (beige, white, red, pink, blue... it went on), asking Sora's opinion on which he thought was best.

He answered as best he could, eventually unable to decide between red and pink, so she got both. But she could see more in his eyes: a hesiatation, a question he wanted to ask. He was trying to hide it from her, probably until they were alone, but she could see right through it... she knew him well after all.

She knew exactly what he was confused about: for a long time, they'd mutually agreed not to go further than hand-holding and kissing, in case they didn't work out. But now that she was buying sexy lingerie... she seemed ready to go further. And she was, to a certain extent.

And she intended to talk with him about that when they got home.

* * *

**I like how this one turned out :) Hope you all did too. Will be continued in the next chapter, where they'll have this talk, along with minor fluff.**

**Leave a review.**


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way.

**Rating:** T, with some mature themes in places.

**Many guys don't exactly like shopping with their girlfriends/wives. Sora doesn't mind though, being himself. So when he joins Kairi, how will he react when things don't go as he expected?**

* * *

_Hours later_

"Are you sure you're okay, Sora?" Kairi asked him, smiling, even though she knew exactly what was eating him.

He chuckled, lifting up the laundry basket with little effort (it was his turn to do it), smiling back. "I'm sure, Kairi" he said, sorting through both of their clothes.

_"At least he didn't promise something he knew he couldn't"_ she thought, touched. Just as she was about to say something else, the phone rang, so she stood up straight. "I'll get that" she said, quickly going over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello?" she said, curious.

_"Hey Kairi, how have you been?"_ came her best friend's voice.

"Namine!" she breathed, a little relieved: she hadn't called for a week. "I'm doing great, but where have you been?"

_"I'm so sorry, Kairi"_ she said, sounding completely apologetic. _"But I had to take care of Roxas"_

"What?" she said, now worried. "What's happened to him?"

_"He had an accident at work"_ she said, a little sad. _"He sprained his ankle really badly... so in addition to my own work, I had to tend to his needs. I lost track of time real easy, and I'm sorry I haven't called earlier"_

"At least I know now, but I was worried" she said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Poor Roxas"

_"Yeah"_ Namine agreed, then she paused. _"So how's Sora?"_

"The same caring guy I love" she said softly, smiling to herself. "We recently went shopping not hours ago, and-" she started to say, but trailed off.

_"And you're starting to want to move your relationship along?"_ Namine said, her tone serious.

She blushed, stammering. "How did you know that?"

_"I didn't. You just told me"_ she said simply. _"But I know how that feels... I would have done the same by now had Roxas not sprained his ankle"_

"Oh" she said, not sure what to say next.

_"But first, tell me what happened when you went shopping"_ she said. _"I want to know everything, Kairi"_

So she held her phone closer to her ear, glancing back toward Sora. She started to tell Namine about what happened, lowering her voice as she did so.

* * *

As Sora continued to fold their clothes, he heard Kairi's end of the phone conversation. He smiled when he heard her say Namine's name, knowing the two were best friends; it was because of her that he'd found a friend in Roxas.

He blinked several times when he heard something had happened, presumably to Roxas. He was worried when she confirmed it was Roxas, but he didn't hear what exactly had happened. He blushed a bit when Kairi called him 'the caring guy she loves', then did so further when she mentioned their shopping trip.

But after that, Kairi lowered her voice, and he couldn't make out anything beyond that. So he continued to fold clothes, then he stopped when he picked up one of Kairi's normal panties.

Because he'd been doing laundry a number of times, he'd seen them before, for sure. But thanks to their mutual agreement, he'd steeled himself and ignored it. But now... with that agreement possibly gonna undergo some revisions, he couldn't help but stare.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually, Kairi's voice violently broke him out of his daze. As he saw her quickly coming toward him, he dropped her panties in panic. "What happened?" he said faintly, if only to understand.

"Roxas sprained his ankle at work, and Namine's been taking care of him" she said quickly, standing next to him. "That's why he haven't heard from them this past week... but he's recovering well, and he should be able to stand tomorrow"

"That's just awful" he said, sighing. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

She shook her head, smiling a little. "Namine says she's got it under control" she whispered softly. "But we do have a double-date with them, either tomorrow or the day after, when he's recovered"

He grinned. "That sounds great!" he said, then he tilted his head. "Do you know where?"

She shook her head, rubbing at her red hair. "Not yet, they're still discussing that" she whispered gently. "But she'll call us back"

He held his hands behind his back, smiling his goofy smile. "I can't wait for it" he said simply.

She nodded with a giggle, then she blushed a little, slowly placing her hands behind her back. "Sora" she said simply. "I know you have questions about our mutual agreement... and I want to talk to you about that. Okay?"

With a small blush himself, he nodded. "Okay" he said, then he glanced at the laundry beside him. "But what about...?"

She took his hand, smiling softly. "That can wait" she whispered softly, pulling him along to the couch. "Come on"

* * *

When she approached the couch, she gently had Sora lay flat on his back, then she snuggled in beside him. He was surprised, but pleased as well, gently running a finger through her red hair. She sighed in content as she leaned her head against his shoulder, laying against his back, smiling softly.

"So" he said softly, but also a little nervous. "You wanted to talk about our mutual agreement?"

"I do" she breathed, gently touching a kiss to his cheek, her face slowly turning a little red. "We agreed to only kiss and hold hands, in case we didn't work out... but we've been together for a long time now, Sora, and I've truly loved every moment of it"

"Me too" he whispered softly, running his hands through her hair, his breath on her face. "I don't think I've ever had a moment where I wanted to be away from you"

She giggled happily, touching her forehead to his. "Me neither" she whispered softly, her eyes sparkling. "I love you, Sora"

"I love you too, Kairi" he said softly, closing his eyes and kissing her. She didn't object at all; in fact, she enjoyed it.

They kissed for over a full minute, gently panting against each other afterward. With her eyes closed, she heard Sora say "So... if our mutual agreement's different, what's not allowed now?"

She considered carefully for awhile, her heart beating faster. "For now... we can start touching a-and removing each other's clothes" she stammered faintly, half-opening her eyes, her face a bit red. "But no further than our underwear... that includes my bra"

"For now?" he whispered, his fingers playing with hers.

"For now" she said simply, leaning her head against his, gently playing back with her fingers. "It may change later... but for now, that's how it is, so we can take things at our own pace. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am" he said sincerly, drawing her forehead to a kiss. "You know me"

She giggled again, nodding. "Yes I do" she whispered softly, then she stopped talking and kissed him.

He was surprised, but he quickly kissed back with passion. Their kiss intensified as she crawled on top of him, wanting to be close, sucking every little taste of his mouth. Later, at the heat of her passion, she added her tongue to the mix.

That set him off after the surprise, and they only got more and more passionate as time went on.

* * *

**Despite what you may be thinking, that little scene only really lead to intense kissing, nothing more than that ;) Still, hope you all enjoyed it. Next time will involve that double-date Kairi mentioned, with conversations between these four friends (minor fluff included).**

**Leave a review.**


	3. Double Date

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way.

**Rating:** T, with some mature themes in places.

**Many guys don't exactly like shopping with their girlfriends/wives. Sora doesn't mind though, being himself. So when he joins Kairi, how will he react when things don't go as he expected?**

* * *

"Where are they?" Kairi whispered, looking around in worry. "I hope they're all right"

Sora and Kairi stood outside their chosen resturant in the parking lot, under an umbrella to protect them from the light rain. It was ten minutes after their appointed time; Roxas and Namine seemed late.

"Well, Roxas has a sprained ankle, so he can't walk normally" he said, holding Kairi closer. "I'd have been surprised if they didn't take extra time to be careful"

"I know, but still" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Not five seconds later, a car pulled into the parking lot, slowly taking a spot. Sora furrowed his eyebrows a little in thought, then he grinned. "That's Roxas's car" he said softly. "They're here"

The driver's car door opened, and Namine got out. She closed the door and quickly went over to the passenger's seat, not even noticing the rain. Opening it, she took the hand that appeared, gently helping Roxas outside.

"Oh, so it's his right foot that was sprained" Sora said, glancing down at it, despite the fact he had a shoe over the cast. Beside him, Kairi nodded, "I thought so... she did say he couldn't drive with his foot sprained"

By the time Kairi said that, their friends had noticed them, quickly walking over as fast they could. "Kairi!" Namine cried out, near instantly hugging her best friend. "I'm so sorry I haven't seen you for a week!"

"Don't worry about it, and you've already apologized" she said, giggling a bit.

And while their girls caught up, Sora holding his umbrella over them with his other hand, he and Roxas fist-bumped with grins. "Nice to see you again, Roxas. Sorry about your ankle" Sora said.

"Nah, it's okay" he said, arm over Sora's shoulder. "I get to be home with Namine, AND since I was injuried at work, I'm getting a payed vacation... it's a win-win"

"You've got a point there" he said, chuckling.

* * *

After a minute of catching up, they went inside, both to get out of the rain and to have that double-date. The girl's went to pay (they insisted), while the guys found a seat, Sora making sure Roxas was careful about his ankle.

"So, how's Namine?" Sora asked, tilting his head. Both guys sat at opposite ends of the booth.

"The same, and I love it" he said, chuckling, but then he got serious. "But I think she wants to get a little more serious"

"What makes you think that?" he asked, feeling it was the same thing with himself and Kairi (you know, before they talked about it).

"Well, when I got injuried and sent to the hospital, Namine came over as soon as she could. The way she ran into my room was that she didn't care about anything else" he said, smiling a bit. "But she was wearing her favorite white dress, her hair was all prettied up, and she had obviously spent a lot of time on her appearance... like she wanted something."

"You could tell all that just from how she looked?" Sora said, partially as a tease; Roxas had never been the brightest when he was younger.

Roxas chuckled at the tease, smiling. "Well, not at first, but her appearance did catch my eye" he said simply. "So I thought about it, asked her why, and all that... then I figured it out an hour afterward"

"Wow, that's a record" he said with a grin. "If only you hadn't sprained your ankle, you'd possibly be going further right now"

"Hey!" he said, a little embarrassed. "You sound like you speak from experience" he added after a little pause.

"Well, sorta" he said, glancing back to make sure the girls weren't back yet. "A few days ago, we were shopping, and Kairi was buying sexy lingerie... she even pulled me into the dressing room with her, and wanted my opinion!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Wow... I didn't think Kairi was that bold" he teased back, chuckling. "So you ARE speaking from experience, even though you're still in the middle of experiencing it"

"Yeah, but she hasn't done much yet... possibly because she was looking forward to this double-date" he said, then he held his hands behind his head. "But tonight? Who knows what she might do?"

"I guess we'll all see" he said, chuckling. "And in a few days, when I've healed, I'll probably go through the same as you are right now"

* * *

_At the same time they boys are talking_

"So you planned to talk to Roxas like I did with Sora?" Kairi asked, looking at her.

She nodded, smiling a little shyly. "Yeah, I wore my favorite dress, spent a lot of time making myself look very pretty... then I got the call he was in the hospital, and I rushed over as soon as I could. I haven't been able to do the same since, because I've been taking care of him"

"But when he's recovered, you'll do so for real" she said, searching through her purse.

"Yeah... but I'm very nervous, Kairi" she whispered. "He might like it, but the thought of sharing the same bed, appearing half-naked in front of him... it makes me very shy"

"You've always been shy, Namine" she said gently, giggling. "But I know how you feel; I was just barely able to do something similiar"

"Like?" she asked simply, still a little shy from their conversation. When Kairi whispered the mall incident in her ear, she blushed, "I could never have done that, especially in public"

"It was very embarrassing" she agreed. "But I found that once I thought about Sora liking it, it became easier. Just think about that after Roxas recovers, okay?"

She nodded slowly, smiling. "Okay" she whispered softly. "Thanks, Kairi"

"No problem" she said, then she took their food, while Namine payed for it with their shared money. "Now, let's get over there before our boys miss us" she said a little playfully.

Namine giggled, nodding with a small grin.

* * *

_Seconds later, both couples seated now_

"Mmm... smells delicious" Sora said, taking a whiff of his food.

"Well then don't just sit there" Kairi said, sitting next to him in the booth. "Eat up"

"With pleasure" he said, easily digging in. "So Roxas, other than your ankle, what's new?" he said, making sure to keep his food in the sides of his mouth while he talked (minimizing the disgust and speech issues).

"Well, before I got injured, my boss did hint I might be getting a promotion soon" he said, grinning. "I called her a few days ago, and my injury didn't change her mind at all, not even a little"

"Cool" he said, but after he did, Kairi spoke up: "Your boss is female? Does that worry you at all, Namine?"

"No" she said, smiling sweetly. "I've met the woman, and she's the stuffy type"

"Yeah, not my type _at all_" Roxas added, chuckling.

"By the looks of it, you'd be jealous if my boss was female, Kairi" Sora said playfully, chuckling.

"Maybe, but I'd like to see you prove it, Sora" she said with a grin, looking at him with a challenge in her eyes. He merely raised an eyebrow, then went back to his food without any comment or reaction. He grinned mentally when Kairi jolted at his lack of response: a small victory on their occasional playful banter, at least for him.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, then found his mouth blocked by a piece of pie, held by a fork. He blinked in surprise, glancing sideways at Namine. She was blushing faintly, and her smile was shy but determined. "S-Say 'Ah'" she said with a small stutter.

He blinked again, then he grinned softly. "With pleasure" he said, saying 'Ah' real easily, letting her push the piece of pie into his mouth. "Mmm" he breathed through a closed mouth; delicious. But a few little bits of the cream had stuck to his lips...

"Here, let me get that" she said, already reaching for a napkin.

He stopped her though, gently bringing her hand back, subtly getting closer. "I have a better idea" he said playfully, then he touched a kiss to her lips with his still-creamy ones. And he made sure to leave his mark, so to speak.

She squeaked a little loudly, quickly putting a hand to her mouth. "Roxas!" she whined, her cheeks red from embarrassment, pie cream still stuck to her lips.

Across from them, Sora and Kairi began laughing, but they tried to stiffle it... they failed after about ten seconds. Roxas was already laughing, and Namine joined in after a minute. All four friends continued to laugh for awhile (even as Namine would later get Roxas for that).

* * *

_Hours later_

Sora and Kairi slowly opened the door to their apartment, smiling but weary from their night of fun with their friends. It was fairly late, the sky darkening very quickly as their thoughts moved slowly.

Sora stretched slowly, beginning to yawn a bit. "Remind me to do that again soon" he said, a little slurred from his stifled yawn. "For now, though... let's go to sleep"

He heard a small "Mhm" from Kairi, who had already started walking to the bathroom, to get ready for bed.

He took his time going to the couch (he slept on it, as there was only one bed in their apartment), slipping off his pants, laying down slowly. By the time he did so, Kairi came out, dressed in her light-pink nightgown (which from certain lighting became _slightly_ see-through). Neither one was nervous anymore about seeing each other this way: they'd gotten used to it by now.

Kairi walked toward the bedroom, while he held his hands over his head, closing his eyes.

"Sora?" came a whisper.

"Hmm?" he murmured, half-opening one eye, tilting his head upward so he could look at Kairi, even if his vision was upside-down. "What?"

She stood by the doorway, her face slightly red even through his blurred vision. "Are you... are you coming to bed?"

"...Huh?" he said, not sure he heard right. Must be his tiredness affecting his mind...

She blushed more, but she slowly approached him, standing beside his upward-looking head. "I want you to sleep with me tonight, Sora" she whispered softly, with some shyness. "Nothing serious... just sleep with me in bed"

"You... really want me to?" he said with some difficulty. He didn't function well when tired.

She nodded, smiling at him softly, offering him her hand. "Please" she said simply.

He slowly took her hand in his, trying to get off the couch. It took him a minute, but she was patient. Her smile and tone were enough for him to do most anything she asked... the tiredness was just delaying him. Eventually, he stood hand-in-hand beside her, managing a smile of his own. It helped that his racing heart was counteracting some of his lethargy.

She led him to the bedroom, slowly pulling him down, settling easily on her side of the bed. The way she layed her head on the pillow, how she looked at him, held his hand... at the risk of sounding corny, it was stunning.

He smiled softly, then he gently planted a kiss on her forehead. "This will take some getting used to" he said, slowly lowering his own head. "But I think I like it"

She giggled softly, leaning her forehead against his. "Take your time" she whispered softly, half-closing her eyes. "But give me a kiss goodnight first"

He did so, easily touching her lips with his own. "My pleasure" he said simply, smiling.

She nodded, closing her eyes, her hand resting in his. "Goodnight" she whispered softly, already sounding half-asleep.

"Goodnight" he whispered back, closing his own, gently cradling her hand. He didn't know if she heard him or not, but as he fell deeper into sleep, it just vanished from his mind.

* * *

**They've taken the first step together (well, technically, Kairi already did that by her little mall scene ;)), and next time, will go just a little further.**

**Leave a review.**


	4. Night of Passion

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way.

**Rating:** T, with some mature themes in places.

**Many guys don't exactly like shopping with their girlfriends/wives. Sora doesn't mind though, being himself. So when he joins Kairi, how will he react when things don't go as he expected?**

**NOTICE: This site may be removing ALL it's mature content (Update: the site is CONSIDERING removing the content, but there's no decision yet). To protest against it, sign this petition: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (minus the spaces).**

* * *

_A week later_

"Come on, Roxas" Sora said into the phone, sitting on the couch. "Shy as Namine is, she must have made a move by now"

_"Well, she did"_ he heard, sounding a bit embarrassed. _"That first day after I fully recovered, she pulled me into the bedroom and... dropped her dress. I was in shock, naturally"_

"I'll bet" he said, partially as a tease. "I did something similiar when the same thing happened to me, though in a different situation, and by accident. But anyway, is that all she did?"

_"Sorta. All we've really done during that part was kiss, which I still enjoyed"_

"So she's only done it once, hmm?" he said playfully.

_"No! Three times actually! She even crawled on top of me during the third time! All we've done while she's like that is kiss so far, but still!"_

"Okay, okay, calm down" he said mildly. "It was a joke... and truthfully, I'm a bit envious"

He heard an odd noise from Roxas; the kind that you make when you're about to say something, but it's forcefully stifled. _"Why?"_ he asked simply, serious.

"Because so far, me and Kairi have only slept in the same bed this week" he said. "I'm nervous for what's next, but also excited... I'm not sure if I should wait more, or make a move myself"

_"Hmm"_ Roxas hummed. _"That's very interesting... Namine's shy, but she's already kissing me while half-naked, but she'd hasn't the courage to have us sleep together yet... while Kairi is apparently bolder, but she's only had you two sleep together, nothing more yet"_

"I agree" he said, sighing a bit, one hand in his spiky hair. "What do you think I should do?"

_"Well first, let me ask this"_ he said. _"Has Kairi shown any special or unusual hints? You know, anything that's not normal for her?"_

He didn't answer for awhile, his eyebrows furrowed. "No... I don't think so" he said finally.

_"Hmm"_ Roxas hummed again. _"I think... that means she's either gathering up her courage to do the next step herself, or she's waiting for you to make a move, and she's not tired of waiting yet"_

"So I should surprise her?" he said, then he blinked. "Wait, when did you know so much about women?"

_"I asked Namine to explain a few things to me, and she did"_ he said flatly, then he chuckled after a little. _"And I think you should, man. She loves you, so once she gets past the surprise, she'll easily come into your arms"_

"Thanks, Roxas" he said, then he grinned. "And do you have to write it all down to remember what she said?"

_"I'm not gonna answer that one, but nice try"_ he said, chuckling.

"Rats" he said, then he smiled. "As for your sleeping issues, I say invite her into the bedroom one night. Be gentle, loving and patient, and she'll come around, no matter how shy she gets"

Roxas took a second to answer, but his tone was grateful. "I'll do that, thanks Sora. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Will do" he said easily. "See you later, Roxas"

With that, he hung up the phone and set it back in it's spot. He looked and jolted a little: Kairi was standing a few feet away, holding up the laundry basket. From the looks of her, she'd only been there for a few seconds or so. She smiled at him, her head tilted. "What did Roxas want?" she asked.

"Oh, to talk about a few things, and make a few playful comments" he said, chuckling. "He also wanted a little advice about Namine, which I gave him"

"Well good for him" she said, giggling a little. "He's made a full recovery?"

"For days now" he said, standing up and stretching a bit. Sitting on the couch for awhile had stiffened him up a bit. "And Namine's doing great as well"

"Cool" she said, then she remembered the basket in her arms. "Oh, I gotta take care of this"

"No worries" he said easily, but his mind was already fast-forwarding to tonight, and what he could do. It was gonna be exciting and nerve-wracking, for him at least.

* * *

_Later that night_

Kairi removed her gloves, done with washing the dishes, yawning a little. _"Sora must have gone to bed by now"_ she thought with a smile smile. _"Usually he's either watching Tv or playing a video game, but it's pretty quiet"_

When she exited the little kitchen though, she stopped, blinking in surpise. Sora lay on the couch, reading a book, the desk lamp on to give him light. Not that Sora didn't read, but he wasn't a heavy reader... plus he'd read that book just yesterday.

As soon as she'd stepped out though, he looked up with a smile. "Hey, Kairi" he said softly, easily closing the book and placing it beside the lamp. "Ready for bed?"

She blinked, not used to such a direct question. "Uh" she said briefly, then she smiled with a small blush. "Of course" she whispered softly. _"Sora looks like he's nervous, but he's trying to hide it... what's up with him? Is he still nervous about sleeping with me?"_

She was further surprised when Sora simply sat on the bed, not going under the covers. She slowly joined him after she changed into her nightgown, curious, but a little nervous as well.

"What is it, Sora?" she breathed, looking at him.

The boy's face was a little red, and he tried to speak several times, but he couldn't get any sounds out. She waited for him, smiling a bit as she thought how cute he was when he couldn't speak.

After awhile, he simply gave up on that, and kissed her softly.

"Mh-Mmm" she breathed against his lips, closing her eyes and kissing him back softly, her fingers touching his neck. He snuggled in, pulling her closer against him. She didn't mind; in fact, she enjoyed the closeness.

Their kissing got increasingly passionate as they got out of breath, but they enjoyed it even more because of that. This time, she was the first to use her tongue, and it doubled the intense pleasure they both got. They kept going and going until they were forced to stop, literally out of breath. She leaned her head against his neck, panting hard with a deep blush.

And even deep in her dazed bliss, Kairi was acutely aware of Sora's hand: holding her close on her side, yet also less than one inch away from her breast.

Her hand twitched, then she slowly took his hand, gently bringing it directly onto her clothed breast.

Blushing harder from how good it felt, even like this, she smiled faintly as she panted. At the same time, Sora's breathed sort of choked a little, looking at her with half-closed hazy eyes. She suppressed a tiny moan, then closed her eyes and sucked on his lip, pulling him even closer against her. He made a small sound, then joined in, gently massaging her breast through her nightgown.

"Oh" she breathed, panting harder as she sucked on his lip. The pleasure she was feeling spiked with every little touch, and it only intensified when Sora's other hand found it's way onto her chest.

Every caress, every kiss, every little touch he was giving her... it was truly making her hot. And she thought it was doing the same to him, from how he was pleasing her.

Her thought process, which was already low enough from the pleasure earlier, became increasingly clouded as her body heated up. And she heated up... so did her level of want rise.

So not seconds later, she'd thrown her nightgown onto the floor. And their pleasure only got better as they continued.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kairi groaned weakly from under the covers; she hated her alarm clock, even as she needed it. So weakly, she flopped her arm around for the snooze button, and she think she found it. Unnoticed though, her alarm clock fell to the ground with a loud thump.

She sighed weakly, groaning again as she lay there, just wanting to sleep. When something twitched near her though, she was briefly startled... but it was only the sleeping Sora, who always slept like a rock but could be awoken by the slightest touch on his arm.

She smiled faintly, looking at him for a few moments, then slowly pulling the covers over her. When she felt a breeze on her skin, she blinked and looked down... then prompty gave a little cry of shock.

She was completely naked.

Quickly covering herself, she took a few seconds to calm down. _"When did I... how did this happen?"_ she thought, a little confused. _"And when did I... fall asleep?"_

She tried to remember last night, but all she got was a haze of pleasure. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember... it had been that good, whatever happened?

She looked back over at Sora, starting to blush. If she was naked... was he?

So, despite herself, she slowly found herself lifting the covers a little on Sora's side, just enough to let some light in. She quickly put them back, her face as red as her hair, gulping.

_"But... if we're both naked"_ she thought shyly, her face till red. _"Did we... do it last night?"_

She slowly stood up, the bedsheets around her body, checking every movement she made. If they had truly done it last night, she'd be sore in her crotch, at the very least... but she felt completely fine.

She looked back at Sora, then back at herself, not sure what to do or think.

* * *

**And she probably won't ever know :) What really happened though? That's up to the reader, to decide if they did or didn't... but either way, I still think it turned out well ;)**

**And their little mutual agreement is just pointless now :D**

**And on a serious note, please protest Fanfiction removing any/all mature content, as there's so many great stories. Removing them would be a crime.**


End file.
